


In Orbit

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minecraft, Sky Factory inspired, Solar queen gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The role of Solar Queen comes not by itself but in tandem with the seldom seen or heard Lunar Queen.When Gavin rises to role of Solar Queen, he decides to establish contact with King Ryan Haywood of the Northern Breach. Otherwise known as the Lunar Queen. His counterpart.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fill the Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	In Orbit

The title of the Solar Queen was a ceremonial one, passed down to each ruler of the Southern Realms. After rigorous training and studying, at the age of eighteen, King Gavin of the Southern Realms assumed the mantel of the Solar Queen and all the rights and responsibilities that would come with it. He’d be the youngest monarch to do so in an age.

The Solar Queen title, while ceremonial, meant that Gavin would be beholden to the lays of the land for as long as he had lived. The cult of the sun had many religious texts and teachings to bestow upon him for it was not a decision made lightly. Every decision he had to make would have to be for the good of the nation or he would suffer the consequences tenfold. It was a perilous position. He was married to the land and could not take a spouse. He could assign a successor, but for all purposes, Gavin was married to the land and the sun.

The title of Solar Queen denoted great power but also great sacrifice.

Gavin was everything that was light. With the role came a better understanding of the land and of nature itself. To the plants that needed the light to create energy. To the farms that fed the people, lit the way and banished the darkness into the far corners of everyone’s minds. The sun was life itself, and Gavin was its earthly host.

But across the nation, over the border, and into the northern mountains was his counterpart. The Lunar Queen. King Ryan Haywood of the Northern Breach. It was a small kingdom filled with mountains and deep crevasses and was, for the most part, rather isolated. The title of Lunar Queen was in parallel with the Solar Queen. They worked in tandem, but stood for opposites. They could not exist without each other, but they stood for different things. If sun was life, the moon was death. If the sun was endless energy, the moon was endless rest. And for as long as the two titles had been passed down from generation to generation, the rulers had never communicated, had never reached out to each other. And Gavin was willing to break with it and travel north.

The Southern Realms were warm and flat, but the further north he travelled, the higher and shallower the land became. Sheep farms were in abundance. The land rose and fell in quick succession, rising up into a quick point where the seat of the Lunar Queen was held.

Much of the architecture here was built into the cliffs of the mountains themselves. They provided safety and protection from the unforgiving environment Gavin found himself in. Since coming northward, the sun was often hidden behind a thick veil of clouds that seemed to sink close to the ground. And Gavin could feel it. The cold in this land, the powers that be of the Lunar Queen, a different need he was not used to.

The Lunar Queen invited Gavin into his chambers through word of a servant.

“He wishes to speak to you alone,” he was told, and so Gavin left behind his retinue and went forth into the throne room.

King Ryan Haywood had been on the throne for many years, rising to the succession at only age ten. He was seldom seen by his own people, but they could feel his presence. It was rumored he only left his chambers in the dead of night. Needless to say, not much was known of the reclusive monarch, not even by his own people. But Gavin wished to change that.

The throne room of the Lunar Queen was a simply put stone camber. There were few ornaments to give the room any feeling of life or colour. And there before him as the doors to the room closed, sat high up on the throne, draped in furs was the Lunar Queen himself, King Ryan of the Northern Breach.

“King Gavin,” he said, voice low but quite pleasant to hear. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I figured in the past years that I’ve assumed the mantle of my position that we should come to meet each other,” he said. “After all, we are not at war with each other. We do trade and business, but we never speak. And having allies in this world is never a disadvantage.”

“Is it? Friends can hurt you. They can turn as easily as an enemy.”

“Depends on the type of person they are and I, for one, am not easily swayed to betray a friend. Not one who’s given me no cause to do so.”

“And if I gave you cause?”

“I doubt you would. Considering our roles are so intertwined, I doubt you would at all.”

Ryan regarded him carefully before stepping down from the throne. “Welcome to the Northern Breach, King Gavin.”

Ryan was a pleasure to get to know. Behind his aura of a quiet and mysterious ruler, he was really just contemplative. Put all his energy into plans and management of his realm.

“There’s a strong council here and they’re quite competent,” he said. “Plus the role of the Lunar Queen leaves me wanting to fill my night time hours instead.”

“What is it like? Having that position?”

“Quiet and calm. Like always before the storm. You know the danger is there, but it always just sits on the horizon. Which is why I focus my energies inward to the realm rather than outwards.”

It made sense. Gavin was entirely the opposite. Wherever the sun went, he wanted to follow.

“I know what my people think of me and they think me odd,” Ryan admits. “But it’s my duty to see things through that they hardly take notice of.”

“And what might those be?”

“Come and see.”

Gavin followed Ryan out of the throne room and down a narrow passage with rough-hewn walls. He was led out onto a parapet, the mountain winds catching him suddenly off guard, and he shivered. Ryan removed one of his furs and through it over top of Gavin’s shoulders before leading him down a narrow walk way along the edge of the mountain.

“I’ve studied what rights and rules the Solar Queen must live by,” he said, his voice nearly carried away by the wind. “If the land suffers, so do you. You are very much a steward. But here the land is cold and uncompromising to my people. It has little to offer. So the rule of the Lunar Queen offers me the ability to guarantee safety to my people, enough food to fill their bellies, but just as the moon is seldom seen or regarded, so am I. They do not understand the things I do, so I live in isolation. But I do so for them.”

He had led Gavin up to an overlook, and as the clouds cleared, Gavin was beholden to the sight of the Ryan’s realm. Nestled within a valley was a veritable oasis among the rock and cold.

“Improved farming techniques, the use of greenhouses,” Ryan said. “I’ve done what I can to transform this place. The walls keep out the monsters beyond the Breach, and they are safe.”

“It must be lonely, the work that you do,” Gavin said. He couldn’t imagine closing himself off from his people. But then again, he was the Solar Queen. His role differed from Ryan’s in every way possible. “But we do have each other.”

Ryan stiffened, looked to Gavin. “Do we?”

“Why shouldn’t we? We’re the only ones who will ever understand what it is to have these responsibilities. What it’s like to feel great pain or loss. We wouldn’t exist without each other, so we should at least be with each other.”

Ryan seemed to consider it for a time. “I don’t have the luxuries you do. I can’t leave this place.”

“You don’t have to. I’m sure we can come to a compromise.”

He earnestly wanted to see more of Ryan. He was intriguing and smart and Gavin hated the thought of him living alone up here because that was the sacrifice for his position.

While Gavin may have been married to the land, that he could not take an earthly spouse, but that didn’t mean he’d have to live a lonely existence devoted only to his role. And he was hoping that he could help Ryan see that this life need not be lonely. For the sun and moon for as long as time immemorial had always revolved around each other.


End file.
